5 Times Hermione Granger Kissed a Weasley
by Windblown.child
Summary: Hermione Granger got up close and personal with 5 different Weasleys.
1. Ron Weasley

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

5 Times Hermione Granger Kissed a Weasley

Adrenaline coursed through her petite body as she slid down the pipe and landed in the large cistern. The floor was still littered with bleached bones as Harry had described years before. A shiver crawled up her spine as the brittle bones snapped and crunched under her trainers. Ron landed hard on the floor behind her and stood up quickly, brushing bits of bones and dust from his robes.

"It hasn't changed any." The redhead commented. "Shall we go?"

They ran flat out up the tunnel until they reached the cave in caused by Lockheart's backfired obliviate spell. The gap in the rubble had been created for Harry and Ginny when they had been very young and the two 7th years had to dig out more of the rocks. Soon they were through the cave in and reached the main chamber quickly.

The basilisk had been nibbled on by rodents and the remainder had putrefied. Years of still air choked the brunette but Ron pressed on, wrinkling his nose. The redhead approached the skull of the giant snake and gripped the remaining fang. He placed a large food on the cranium and wrenched hard, careful to keep the sharp tip from accidentally scratching his skin. Hermione took the fang from Ron and laid the cup on the floor. Before the shard of Voldemort's soul could pick at her frazzled mind, she plunged the makeshift weapon into the metal.

The destruction of the soul was violent, whipping the air of the room and knocking the teens to the floor. Finally it was all over and they climbed to their feet. The brunette looked at the smoking and melted horcrux and giggled a little maniacally.

"You got it." Ron ran his filthy and through his hair and scoffed disbelievingly.

Hermione felt lighter after the destruction of the cup and looked at the lanky redhead in front of her. It wasn't a conscious choice to throw herself at the taller man, but she found herself in his arms, pressing her lips to his. Ron for his part, handled the unexpected situation gracefully, holding her to his chest and kissing her back. The brunette came to herself and realized what she was doing, pulling away and began nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Sorry. Probably should get back." She mumbled embarrassed and lowered her arms from where they had twined around Ron's neck.

He nodded and gripped her hand so they ran back towards the pipe into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. As they ran, Hermione knew she shouldn't have done what she had, but recognized she might not have to deal with it if they didn't survive the final battle.


	2. George Weasley

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

5 Times Hermione Granger Kissed a Weasley

The battle ended and their losses were soon tallied, the survivors carefully laying those that were not so lucky in the Great Hall. Creevey, Tonks, Remus, Flitwick, and Fred Weasley. The rest of the red headed family gathered around the body, tears streaming down their cheeks. Hermione's heart went out to them and Harry who was nearly being strangled by the Weasley matron as he seamlessly joined with family, linking his hand with Ginny's. But Ron didn't look up as she stood awkwardly a few paces away.

Just as the brunette admitted that she was not welcome with them and was turning away, George looked up from his fallen twin and tentatively reached a hand out to her. Unable to ignore such a heartbroken silent plea, she approached and slipped her dirty hand into his calloused one. It was a long time before anyone moved away, but when Bill went to help the others sort out the mess, George tightened his grip on her fingers. She looked at him and silently reassured him she wouldn't leave him.

After that, the lonely twin never got too far away from the younger Gryffindor, even after they all returned to the Burrow. They sat quietly in George's room staring out the window, sometimes speaking softly but more often than not, they remained silent. She didn't really mind after being on the run for so many months. She enjoyed the static surroundings. The nearness of the older man was also comforting to Hermione after Ron practically ignored her at every meal. She felt needed and feminine every time George clasped her hand in his or lightly touched her arm.

A month after the war ended, Hermione woke in the night and tiptoed to the kitchen for some warm milk. She had been staying in George's room despite his mother's objections. When the Weasley matron realized just how much the brunette helped her son cope with his twin's death, she had stopped openly protesting. They both slept better knowing the other was there, but tonight Morpheus eluded her.

As she put her cleaned glass back in the cupboard, warm arms slipped around her waist and the newcomer buried their face in her hair. George let her turn to face him, bracing his hands on the counter on either side of her hips. He didn't speak as he leaned down to press his forehead to hers, their noses touching. Hermione slipped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through the long hair brushing his collar. He sighed, nuzzled the younger woman's cheek and neck, gently running his lips over her skin and she responded, peppering his face with little kisses. Neither stopped to think about what they were doing until the redhead pressed her even more against the counter.

Hermione leaned her forehead against the redhead's chest, letting her arms slip down around his shoulders, squeezing him tightly. It was a moment before she realized he had spoken.

"What?"

"Fred. He always fancied you." She felt his voice vibrate through his chest.

"You're not Fred."

"But everyone misses him."

"We miss George too." Hermione looked up when he didn't immediately respond.

George slowly disengaged from the brunette and stood a few feet away. He nodded as if deciding something. "Thank you, Hermione. I think I'm going to be ok."

There was no awkwardness as they went up to bed, a clock quietly striking 3am. The next day George really did seem back to himself and even played a little prank on his mother. After that, Hermione moved out of his room and began deciding what she would do with her free time.


	3. Percy Weasley

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

5 Times Hermione Granger Kissed a Weasley

Finally getting to know the rest of the Weasley brothers turned out to be more fun and much less awkward than Hermione had supposed. She had heard stories for half her life about them and the transition from Ron's best friend to everyone's friend was seamless. Things certainly changed through. A year after the war and Ginny and Harry were stuck at the hip. Ron seemed to have forgotten she was female. George was affectionate but never tried to kiss her again. Percy made a point of visiting often. Charley got a weekend off from work in Romania once a month. And Bill came to every other Sunday Brunch.

Just as Ron seemed to forget that she was female, one of his brothers seemed to realize she really was for the first time. Hermione startled the first time Percy complemented her sweater. But when he commented on her earrings two days later, she knew something was going on. The next Friday, the brunette was reading in the garden when a redhead tentatively sat beside her in the grass. Expecting Ron or George, she smiled brightly but it was Percy. Before she could ask why he was there, he held out a small box.

"Here, I-I thought this would look good with that purple jumper you got last year." He stuttered and his face flushed.

Eying him, she accepted the box and pulled it open. Inside was a beautiful gold chain holding a charm. Hermione held it up and studied the pendant. It was a delicately made relief of a wand, a spell bursting from its tip like a sun. In the center of the burst sat a chip of purple gemstone. She stared at it until Percy fidgeted and she looked back at him.

"It's lovely Percy." She smiled for a heartbeat and then narrowed her eyes at the ginger man. "Now, what's going on?"

"No-nothing." He stuttered, blushing again.

"Yes there is. You complimented me twice and just gave me a necklace, now out with it." She tried to use her best impression of Molly's determined look. It must have worked because he spoke.

"I wanted to ask a favor of you." She arched an eyebrow until he continued.

"Willyousleepwithme?" He said it all in one go, face going as red as his ruddy hair.

"Excuse me?" Hermione was fairly certain she had understood him the first time, but it was entirely out of character for the stuffy middle brother.

Percy launched into a nervous rambling explanation. "Penelope can't marry me because of an old family chastity charm cause I'm a virgin and you're the only girl - woman I know. And-"

Hermione cut him off. "Percy, I get the idea." She didn't know if she should laugh or be offended. "I'll do it." She was surprised to hear the words escape her lips without her permission.

The middle Weasley brother looked up in shock. "Really?" The red was slowly dissipating from his face to be replaced with a nervous green tinge.

"Yes. Lets go now."

He grabbed her hand and pulled the brunette to her feet. His skin was clammy against hers as he lead her to the edge of the property and apparated them behind a muggle motel. Despite it being the middle of the day, the lobby was dark and the air felt greasy. A shiver slid down her spine when Percy went to the desk to rent a room and Hermione quickly wiped her hand on her jeans. Soon the redhead was leading her up some stairs and they entered a dingy little room.

Once the door was closed and locked, Percy seemed to have lost steam and just stared blankly at the shorter woman. Hermione desperately wanted to flee back out the door but she had agreed and wasn't about to back down. She didn't bother to speak as she approached the bed and drew her wand. She scourgified the bedding, tapped her stomach with her wand, then banished her clothes to a neat pile on the floor and quickly slipped between the sheets.

She could feel the butterflies in her stomach but Percy looked like he had something more substantial trampling around his insides. The brunette didn't have time to encourage the red head as he seemed to discover the bit that made him a Gryffindor as he went around the other side of the bed, charmed the limp curtains closed and his clothes to the floor. He jumped into the bed just as quickly as Hermione had.

They lay there silently for a moment, fidgeting slightly. Hermione accidentally brushed her hand against the older man's hip and they both jumped. Percy suddenly cleared his throat with a slight squeak and hesitantly rolled over the brunette. She had never been with a man, but she had read many medical books and some fiction and thought she knew what to expect. Regardless, the warm feeling of his member against the inside of her thigh made her gasp in surprise.

Percy didn't try to kiss her and she was glad, but he was breathing heavily in her ear. Carefully she shifted her hips to align better with his and she felt something cold and sticky touch her skin. Hermione had to squeeze her eyes shut to keep the whine of revulsion from passing her lips. And then Percy was nudging her legs wider, slipping inside her. It hardly felt like a tickle and she gritted her teeth in anticipation of the sharp pain she had read to expect but it never came. Moments later the redhead stiffened and groaned before flopping bonelessly on top of her.

"Was it in?" The brunette asked confused. None of it had felt like she had read about.

He nodded and sighed contentedly. "That was amazing. Thanks Hermione."

She felt disgusted with herself and threw the covers back, launching towards the bathroom. The brunette jumped into the shower, thanking her lucky stars that the motel actually had hot water. She scrubbed her skin red and raw, using all of the bar of soap she had conjured. By the time she was done, the water had cooled and her fingers were wrinkled. Holding the towel around herself tightly, Hermione peeked around the bathroom door towards the bed. Percy was sprawled across the mattress, fast asleep on his back with the sheets kicked down past his knees.

Having left her wand on her pile of clothes, Hermione silently approached the bed and began dressing, trying to keep her eyes away from her impromptu bed partner but she couldn't help sneaking a peek at the redhead. Hermione had seen illustrations of naked men, and had caught glimpses of various Weasley boys when they went swimming or forgot to close the bathroom door completely. But Percy didn't look quite like what she had seen. In all honesty, he was tiny.

Well, overall he was taller than her, but below the belt, his willy was barely visible through his ginger pubes. Knowing men were usually very self conscious about their size, Hermione stifled a giggle and quickly finished getting dressed before apparating back to the burrow. No one seemed to have noticed she had been gone for quite some time so she secured herself in Ginny's room and pulled out a bit of parchment. The note only took a moment to write and the brunette skipped down the stairs to find an owl. Her spirits considerably lighter as she decided she couldn't count herself properly deflowered. Percy just hadn't been properly equipped for the job. Brinly, Errol's new replacement happily carried the note away to Penelope Clearwater. She chuckled to herself thinking over the missive.

Penelope,

It seems Percy really has been compensating with his job, but he's all yours. Enjoy.


	4. Charlie Weasley

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

5 Times Hermione Granger Kissed a Weasley

For weeks, Hermione had to stifle giggles whenever she saw Percy, but it didn't last long as he soon proposed to Penelope Clearwater and they moved in together. After that, the awkwardness at the thought of sex dissipated and Hermione realized she was living in a house full of males. This greatly raised her awareness of sex and she began reading more and even experimented. Ginny had been more than happy to accompany her to a muggle shop and they both returned with several toys. The brunette thought she would be perfectly happy for the rest of her life with her battery operated boyfriend.

Until the two oldest Weasley sons returned to the Burrow for good. Charlie was back in England to recruit more dragon tamers and Bill had finally admitted things were not going well with Fleur and left her Shell Cottage. The dragon tamer in particular fascinated Hermione as being older and well established and confident. She suspected she had just never been interested in younger men and was only now seeing older men.

She wasn't about to pursue another of her best friend's brothers, but as the second oldest brother left the bathroom shirtless, she wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to admire him. Particularly the tattoo that rested over his heart. A stylized dragon on his left pectoral, the tail curling around under his nipple. Hermione found herself wanting to run her lips over the branded skin to see if it was as smooth as it looked. Instead of acting on her desire, the brunette took herself off to the garden to read and keep her mind off the redhead.

Charlie was never the top of his classes in school, but no one had ever called him stupid. He noticed Hermione's eyes following him when he came out of the bathroom, or was drying off after a swim in the lake in the garden. To be truthful, he recognized she was younger, and his youngest brother's best friend, but she was certainly not the girl he had met at the quidditch world cup and again at the final battle. It wasn't just the maturity of surviving a war, though. The only way Charlie could describe it was pure sex.

The brunette never flaunted her body, but she was confident and transparent in all aspects of her life. She never went out of her way to hide her scars and wouldn't sugarcoat the truth but she wasn't cruel. The entire package intrigued the redhead and he wanted to get to know the younger woman. Unfortunately, Hermione worked during the week and was always reading on the weekends. Fortunately, the weather had turned lovely and Hermione was often found lying in a fallow field, a book floating above her, pages turning on their own.

Charlie wasn't trying to be quiet as he walked through the tall grass but Hermione was so absorbed in her book she didn't look up. He watched her laying in the grass and couldn't help chuckling when she scrunched up her face and cocked her head in confusion. The brunette glanced at him and smiled.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you coming Charlie."

"What are you reading?" He took a couple of steps closer, wanting to lay down next to her, but not wanting to intrude on her space.

"The Kama Sutra." She quickly plucked the book out of the air and flipped it around so he could see the two page illustration.

"Is that position even possible?" Charlie quickly blushed when an image of Hermione performing the same act flashed across his mind.

"I doubt it, but I've wanted to try this one." She flipped several pages and held up the book again.

All of the blood in his face suddenly headed much further south and felt like the breath had been sucked out of his lungs. "Yeah." He gulped.

If he had been able to form a more coherent thought, Charlie would have described her smile as pure evil. As it was, he couldn't process anything remotely complex and so he didn't object when Hermione patted the ground beside her. He stretched out on the grass next to the woman, hoping gravity would loosen its grip on his bloodstream but the brunette floated the book above both of them and began pointing out different positions. The redhead realized she had asked him something when she squeezed his thigh and repeated his name.

"Sorry, I was miles away."

"I noticed. I was just asking if it would be awkward to kiss you."

"Me?" When he looked at her he realized their faces were surprisingly close.

"Yeah. I would really like to."

When her lips touched his, Charlie thought he had died and gone to heaven. Her hand rested gently on his broad chest before she threw her leg over his, settling on top of him as if she had always belonged there. Her hands wandered and squeezed his shoulders, scraping her nails lightly over his pecs. When she brushed her lips down his jaw to his throat and suddenly nipped over his jugular he let out a gasp and grasped her hips tightly. To his dismay, Hermione sat up but she quickly began pulling at his shirt, pushing it up to expose the dragon tattoo.

Charlie pulled the shirt over his head before she attacked the mark and he let his head thunk against the ground. Goosebumps sprang up across his arms as the brunette dragged her tongue along the spine of the tattoo, ending at the tip of its tail. Grinning against his skin, Hermione bit down on his taut nipple. The redhead drove his fingers into her mass of hair, pulling her away from his chest and making her moan. He dragged her back up his body and crashed their lips together. She bit his lip, almost drawing blood causing the older man to groan and shiver in delight.

Emboldened by the pleased sounds coming from the ginger, she wiggled her way down his body, kissing, licking, and biting each patch of skin as she came across it. Finally she was faced with his jeans sitting low on his hips, obviously pulled tight by his straining member. Charlie was about to say something but the words were cut off when Hermione began to suck hard on his hip bone. When she stopped marking his pale hip and wrapped her cool hand around his cock, he realized she had somehow gotten his pants open and freed him without him noticing. It was only through a vague haze of lust that he heard the brunette mutter to herself.

"I guess there is something to the saying 'big brother'"

"When have you ever seen any of my brother's willies?" The last word was more of a sigh as she dipped her head and licked up the underside of his rigid flesh.

Her shot breath ghosted over him as she answered. "All of them in passing but only Percy close up." She went back to licking and sucking him as deep as she could, driving the thought to the back of his mind.

In all honesty, he had never had anyone give him head before, and was completely blown away when she didn't pull back when he grunted out a warning. "Her-my-oh-nee I'm-I'm gonna."

Stars danced behind his eyes as his heart rate slowly went back to normal. Hermione carefully licked at his softening flesh, humming in pleasure as Charlie's strong fingers massaged her shoulder lightly. Finally she crawled up to lay next to him, surprised when he kissed her. They lay there for some time before redressing and going back to the house.


	5. Bill Weasley

Anything recognizable is the property of J.K. Rowling. I do not make any claim to ownership, nor do I make any money from this.

Please do not read if you are not of legal age in your country. There are adult scenes, however short and to the point.

* * *

5 Times Hermione Granger Kissed a Weasley

There were times that Bill really hated being partially infected by Greyback. Like when his changes near the full moon destroyed his marriage to Fleur. When she had told his mother that the scars didn't matter, it had been true. However, she didn't know how to deal with his behavioral changes. Craving undercooked meat was one thing, but he had become possessive and more rough during the full moon. Fleur couldn't stand rejecting him during the full moon but neither could she accept waking up sore, bruised, and occasionally bleeding.

What made the rest of the changes more tolerable, however, was the great boost his senses got. He could hear someone talking in the kitchen from the top floor of the burrow and recognise each person by their scent. Darkness was no longer complete and food was immensely flavorful. Less handy was his increased sensitivity to touch. He couldn't wear the scratchy jumpers his mother made and he could barely stand to wear anything before the full moon. He could easily fixate on a texture like his silk boxers and Hermione's cashmere sweater.

This time it was his sense of smell that was causing issues. Charlie came into the kitchen while Bill was peeling potatoes for dinner. The younger redhead had a glazed expression and completely missed his brother asking him for the large pot on the table. Bill assumed that his head was up in the clouds with his dragons but as charlie left the room, the eldest brother caught a whiff of Hermione. He was about to greet the young woman, but she wasn't there. The curse breaker looked at the door his brother had just exited through and wonder if it meant what he thought it did.

At dinner that night, Bill kept an eye on the young brunette and his closest brother. Hermione gave no hint of why her scent was all over Charlie, but the dragon tamer blushed when he met her gaze and quickly fled to his room after dinner. For the next few months, jealousy tickled at Bill's mind every time Charlie came back with a dreamy expression smelling like Hermione. Until one day he didn't. The stocky redhead sat at the kitchen table holding a mug of teach when Bill found him.

"Why the long face, Charles?" He sat down across the table.

"Hmm? Nothing."

"You've always been a terrible liar."

"Fine. I was kind of seeing someone."

Bill wanted to say he already knew, but he didn't. "I'm guessing she broke it off?"

"Yeah. Seems I couldn't completely satisfy her." A blush began creeping to the younger man's ears.

"That bad in the sack huh?" Bill hopes left. The scent of sex and the brunette had slowly been driving the lycanthrope mad. He wanted her and how was his chance.

"I don't want to take about it." Charlie pushed his tea away and got up from the table.

Charlie eventually got over his emasculating breakup from the brunette and found a small flat in Wales to be closer to the small dragon reserve there, leaving only Ron, Hermione, and Bill at the Burrow. Despite there being fewer people in the large house, Bill couldn't get a moment alone with the brunette for several months. When he did though, it happened to coincide with the full moon.

With the lunar pull acting so strongly on the redhead. He couldn't sleep, instead pacing his room in his loose pajama bottoms until he heard the landing outside his door creak softly. Ron hardly ever left his room late at night and never walked so softly. He opened his door carefully and crept down to the kitchen after the brunette. The moon was shadowed but he could make out the petite woman shuffling carefully across the room, hands raised to keep from knocking into anything. Eventually she made it to the sink and began opening cabinets and groping blindly for a glass.

She didn't want to light a candle so as not to disturb his parents. Silently the redhead came up behind her and placed one hand on her hip and reached into the correct cabinet with the other, pressing fully against her as he stretched for a clean glass. Hermione barely made any sound as she took the cup from him, quickly filling it with cool water and gulping it down.

Bill took the opportunity to run his hands across her shoulders and down her ribs to her hips, feeling the thin material of her top snag and bunch between his fingers. When the young woman breathed his name he growled low in his throat and pressed her forward into the counter, grinding his erection into her round bottom.

It took all of his self control to pull back and release his grip on her arms. "Run away now or I won't stop."

To Bill's great surprise, she didn't flee. Hermione Granger, one third of the Golden Trio and his youngest brother's best friend leaned back against his broad chest. "What if I don't want to run?"

The redhead's arms came up around hers, loose enough that she could still break away and he pressed his face into her hair, moving it away from her shoulder. Bill bit down hard and drew back again. "I won't be gentle. I will take you and you will be mine."

Hermione shivered and moaned making Bill slap his hand over her mouth. His mother was only meters away and a notoriously light sleeper. Slowly he lowered his hand and dragged his fingers over her soft throat, mindful of her volume again, the brunette let her head loll back against his collarbone and whispered "Take me Bill."

He didn't need to be asked twice. The redhead wanted to take her right there on the kitchen table but didn't want to worry about his mother walking on on them. With another squeeze of his powerful hands, he released her and they hurried back up the stairs to his room. The older man stepped into the room and let Hermione through the door before pushing it shut and lifting the petite brunette onto his bed.

She gazed up at the older man standing by the bed and after a moment, he snapped back to himself an snatched his wand off the dresser, waving it at the door to lock and silence it. When he looked back at the woman on his bed who was starting to push her silk pajamas off, he growled.

"Don't."

Instantly, she stilled and relaxed into the mattress, allowing Bill to climb over her. The redhead gripped her slender wrists and pushed them over her head, summoning a belt and using it to bind her hands to the headboard. The brunette smirked and tugged experimentally and then wiggled her hips against his. The redhead used his weight to still her motions and ran her lips over hers gently, teasing until he claimed her mouth fully.

He moaned in pleasure as she fought back against his plundering tongue, nipping and biting as much as he did. Hermione let out a loud moan in objection as the older man left her reddened lips until he attacked her neck and shoulder instead. The bites were hard but none broke the skin. The way her breath hitched when he sucked hard on her flesh drove him wild so close to the full moon and he pulled sharply on her thin top, ripping it away from her flushed chest.

Hermione didn't complain when he moved to knead her bare breasts, and her back arched as Bill flicked his tongue over one taught nipple. The older man wanted to hear her cry out his name and didn't stop teasing her nipples until she was whimpering in need. The way she quivered, begging with his name almost undid the werewolf and he kicked off his own pants. The damp satin of the brunettes pajamas caused a delightful friction against his cock.

All the younger woman could do was writhe under him, trying to relieve the delightful pressure building between her own legs. Too close to coming, Bill drew back enough to pull off the brunette's pants leaving them both completely naked and he inhaled the intoxicating scent of her arousal. Silently they both agreed they didn't need to play any longer. Bill hiked her legs up over his shoulders and lined up with her soaked opening, thrusting forward in one powerful stroke. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut and keened at the intrusion. The redhead stopped at her pained cry.

"I thought you and Charlie had done this before."

Tears welled at the corners of her eyes and she shook her head. "Only Percy."

Bill tried to pull back, but she quickly moved her legs and held him in place. "Don't you dare. I still want you." And he could see the truth in her eyes.

Experimentally he rocked his hips forward and her eyes rolled back in her head. "More."

He complied and her gasped became a litany of words egging him on until he grunted out a warning of his impending orgasm. To the ginger's surprize, Hermione clamped down on his pistoning flesh and screamed his name as she came. A few more quick thrusts and he followed after her, biting his lip till it bled. The taller man shifted so her legs could slip off his shoulders and collapsed on top of her petite frame. Slowly, Bill reached up and undid the restraints on her wrists. Contentedly she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and combed her fingers through his thoroughly tangled hair.

"So, Percy huh?" He finally asked, muffled slightly by her shoulder.

"I hardly count it really."

"Not man enough to satisfy you?"

"Saying man at all is hardly accurate." Hermione chuckled.

"I always knew he would be a prude in the bedroom."

"No, hes just tiny." They both burst out laughing but soon quieted.

"I thought you and Charlie were together. Could smell you all over him."

"I'd blow him occasionally, but nothing else."

"Why not? I can't picture him missing out on this." And he licked one of the many bite marks on her collar.

"Seems he has a slight fear of vaginas."

"You're kidding!" Bill pulled back to look at her completely serious face. "So have you slept with any of my other siblings?"

She considered saying no for a moment then spoke. "I've snogged Ron and George." She paused for a moment. "Does that bother you?"

Bill shrugged slightly. "Not if you're with me now."

"Do you want me to be?"

"We seem to get along alright." He smirked and rocked his hips against hers. "Want to give it a shot?"

"So long as you keep shagging me like that, I'll do anything."

"Anything?" He arched an eyebrow at the brunette.

"Anything." And Hermione flipped them over, straddling his hips. "Now let me show you what I learned."

Bill nodded in agreement and felt himself starting to harden again as she ran her nails up his ribs and down his arms before using the belt to tie his hands to the headboard. It ended up being a long night but neither of them cared as they slept in late.


End file.
